Kamen Rider: The Last
by Sir Koji
Summary: The final entry. Five years after The Strongest, Shocker is a known force in the world, waging ongoing secret battles with those calling themselves Kamen Riders, along with Interpol. But this war is about to come to the lives of everyone, if Shocker has their way.


And so here it is, my final contribution to this project. I once planned on doing Black/RX, and the Heisei years up to Decade, but have chose against that. A friend might do it from my notes, I don't know.

This is overdue, and so I apologize. But it's here, finally. Once more, an alumni cast, so to speak:

ZX (Jun Kaname)

Super 1 (Keisuke Kato)

Skyrider (Kouhei Takeda)

I went through two versions of this plot. The first one I scrapped, and would have had more focus on the veterans. This was preferable to me, to show how the world had changed, at least somewhat. I hope this lives up to what I thought it might, and that you'll enjoy my final work for Kamen Rider.

* * *

It was nightfall, the blackness filled the streets of Japan. Six men left a building, all of them in suits, carrying satchels or suitcases in hand, talking, one was nodding and laughing. They left their building, heading down one way. The group stopped and three split off, going across the street, while the other three kept going.

"Hard day, wasn't it Akira-san?" one of the men whom had crossed the street asked the man in the center of them.

The man nodded. All of them were older, at least fifty years of age. The man named Akira was balding a little, his hair already graying. But he took age with dignity. For now he nodded, loosening his tie with one hand while his other held onto his suitcase.

"Yeah. Need a drink," he said.

"We could all use one," the third man said, pulling his tie out and shoving it into his satchel that was slung around his shoulder.

"I don't drink, remember?" the first man asked.

"Come on Souma-san!" Akira told him, "You have to drink with us! You were there today too!"

"I don't drink away stress," Souma answered him, shaking his head and loosening his tie, opening his suit jacket with his free hand.

"At least come with us," the third man said.

"Fine," Souma answered, "But I won't drink."

"Fine," Akira said.

* * *

A time later the three men sat at a bar, laughing and drinking, even Souma. Akira and the third man were starting to really feel the effects of their drinks, while Souma restrained himself, having little. As an hour passed, Souma excused himself and left, saying he was heading home.

Akira and the other man continued to drink. Eventually he told Akira, "I need to go."

"What for?" Akira questioned him, annoyed that he was losing his drinking partner.

"Midori-chan will be angry if I don't come home soon," he said.

"Ah, yeah, fine," he said, taking another drink, "Go then. I don't want her mad at me. You know she'll blame me for keeping you out."

The man nodded and gave a weak smile. He picked up his jacket from behind the chair and slung it over his shoulder, "See you tomorrow, Akira-san."

"See you," he said, lifting his glass to his lips and taking a drink.

Half an hour later Akira stumbled out of the bar, going home. He walked through the dark streets of the city, alone. There were a few other people that he passed, but he didn't speak to them, they didn't speak to him. They all had someplace to go. Work. Home. Somewhere.

When Akira saw his apartment complex he started to feel around for his key in his pocket. Finding it, he headed into the building, heading upstairs. There was nobody. The building wasn't the best, but he didn't care. He could afford it. Age was something he couldn't avoid for his price range.

Age had caught up to him as well.

He opened his door and stepped inside, into the darkness. He walked past a counter filled with a few picture frames. Most of them were empty, as he had no pictures to put into them yet. Another reminder of his sad existence.

Some more were of him alone, furthering the feeling. And then there were a few with his dog. Those made him feel good, if nothing else did.

He turned around the corner and reached for the light switch on the wall. But he stopped. That sound, that slight sound. It was the sound of someone on his couch. He knew that sound. There should be nothing, but there it was.

He looked into the bleak darkness, moving his hand away from the wall, towards his jacket. He had to get his phone. Someone was here. He could call the police, back away; lock himself in a room for his own safety.

His trembling hand finally found his phone. He pulled it out and opened it. The small light that should have been there wasn't. He was thankful for once of his damaged phone.

He typed in the first number. Then stopped.

"I wouldn't do that," a deep voice told him.

The man looked up, into the darkness. How did he know he was doing anything? Or had this person been here so long his night vision had developed? That had to be it.

Akira continued to stare into the darkness. But there was nothing.

Suddenly a face appeared right in front of his. The face was of a bald man, a white bandage wrapped around his eyes, with a third eye tattooed on his forehead. The bald man smiled grimly.

Akira screamed.

* * *

**It has been five years since Beetle and Ladybird were designed by Gel-Shocker, and then revolted as well, due to Interpol's meddling. The year is 2015; a decade since Hopper – also known as Hongo Takeshi, and as Kamen Rider – started his fight against the Shocker organization. In that time others have joined his fight, and some have died. But the group calling themselves 'Kamen Riders' continues to fight.**

**Gel-Shocker – or more commonly known as 'Shocker' to the public – is now in the eyes of everyday citizens. Interpol couldn't keep their existence hidden any longer. The terrorist organization is known through the world, and fear has spread. But in that fear is the light of hope known as the Kamen Riders. They bring hope to the people, but there are only four of them, as Beetle – Stronger – has taken the title, but refuses to join their fight with them, preferring to fight alone.**

**Now Gel-Shocker begins its endgame. With the power of the Gaga Armlet slowly growing over the years, the Great Leader of Gel-Shocker has planned his moves. He intends on making this the final year for the Kamen Riders, and for the freedom of the people of Earth.**

* * *

A young man with sandy brown hair walked down the street in the middle of the day. He was dressed casually, heading home after an uneventful day out. He was young, perhaps twenty five at the most, but he kept a youthful look to himself. As he stopped at a crosswalk with his hands in his pockets, he could hear someone screaming for help.

As soon as he could, he walked. The scream for help had come from this direction. He only went to it since it was on his way home. He slowed by the crowd of people who were watching, not intending to stay, unlike them.

There was a man struggling by a police car. Two officers were trying to restrain the man and get him into the vehicle, while one woman oversaw, standing in a suit. She must have been a detective, or something, Hiroshi Tsukuba figured.

"Get him inside!" the woman told the officers.

"We're trying!" one told her.

"You're Interpol, why don't you actually help instead of directing?" the other one questioned.

"That's your job," she said, "Sorry."

As Hiroshi was walking past, he heard the door close. They must have gotten him inside.

"This is Ryoko," he heard the woman say, "We got him."

He could hear the man screaming out yet from within the car. "I'm not a Shocker! Ask my friends! My neighbors! I'm not a Shocker! Please, let me go! Please!"

It didn't faze Hiroshi.

Arriving in his apartment a few minutes later, Hiroshi picked up the paper from his counter. He hadn't yet gotten the opportunity to read it today. Opening it, he read of another abduction. That was getting more and more common of late. Abductions. He had no real thoughts on the matter, though. Things happened.

It could have been the police and Interpol, like what he saw in town on his way home. Or it could have been Shocker. The police sometimes abducted people in secret. It wasn't always a viewable event, unlike today.

If anything, the night arrests were more viable as leads. That man clearly wasn't a Shocker, but these secretive ones seemed like they might lead somewhere. Hiroshi shrugged, closing the paper and setting it down again. He had read enough.

He walked into the next room, where a few cages of birds were sitting by the window. He smiled as he walked over, "How are you guys?" he asked, throwing them some seed. He smiled as he watched them go about feeding, flying a little, chattering amongst each other.

He sat down and just watched them for a little. He loved his birds dearly. He lived alone, so this was nice. Some people had a cat, or a dog. He had his birds. And to him, birds were the best sort of animal there was. They were free, with their wings. Even in these cages, they were free.

They had their flight.

* * *

A little later Hiroshi was arriving at a university, now dressed a little more nicely. It was a university, after all. And he had work to do.

As he walked through the halls, he nodded in greeting, giving people smiles as he passed them. He knew some of them, but not all. He was here enough for most people to know him, however. Or at least have seen him before. And that's how he knew of others as well, just by sight.

As he walked into the laboratory he was headed for, he saw a man in a lab coat bent over a table, working on something. Before Hiroshi could so much as take another step, the man said something to him.

"Hiroshi, put your coat on."

He didn't even look at the door.

Hiroshi grabbed his white lab coat off of the peg by the door, pulling it on as he walked over with a small smile, "How are you, Shido-san? How do you always know it's me?"

The professor – Keitaro Shido – turned to look at Hiroshi, "It's always you," he answered.

"It's not," Hiroshi told him.

"I can just tell when it's you," Keitaro told him, "I'm fine," he said, answering the other question.

Hiroshi looked at the labtable, "What is it you're working on today, Shido-san?"

"It's a protein," Keitaro told him, "An artificial protein, of sorts. It's for strengthening the entire body to nearly double the physical level of the person who intakes it. It's really quite something. It's a hard task, making a protein that powerful, but it's coming along."

Hiroshi looked at the small pill that rested on the table. He looked to Keitaro, "Why would you want to make something like that? I mean, it's good. It could have great medical uses, I imagine. But why?" he asked, "It doesn't seem like you."

"It's just something I want to try," Keitaro said. It was a short answer, and Hiroshi figured there was more, but Keitaro wasn't saying anything else. So the younger man just nodded. He looked at Keitaro, watching him go to another table, "So Hiroshi, let's get to work."

Hiroshi nodded, watching. He saw Keitaro grip a test tube. His hand was shaking.

Hiroshi opened his mouth to say something, but didn't. He closed his mouth.

No. Keitaro's health was his own matter. It wasn't Hiroshi's place to ask.

* * *

As night fell, Hiroshi left the white halls of the university and plunged into the darkness, only being graced by the occasional street light or other light for a period, until he reached the city itself and was bombarded by the night lights of Japan.

As he walked towards his apartment, he could hear someone screaming for help again. But Hiroshi kept walking, not reacting. He passed others who just kept walking, nobody showing any signs of concern. Nobody trying to act.

Were the people jaded? Maybe this scream was genuine. Maybe someone was in danger. But nobody was going to react at all. Everyone – including himself – assumed it was the police again. Nobody would go to aid a screamer. No. Not in this world. Not with how things were. There was no reason to.

Hiroshi noticed one man standing just up ahead, listening, clenching his fist. Clearly this man looked like he wanted to act, but wasn't. But then Hiroshi realized something. He was angry. Angry at the people.

"People should help each other," the man whispered to himself.

He was a bit older than Hiroshi, with black hair and a leather jacket over a polo shirt. The man unclenched his fist and ran off towards the screams, deciding to act.

"Strange," Hiroshi mused to himself. The man's actions, and he himself. He had only observed the man a short period of time, but that was enough to get an idea of him. The strange idea. The man appeared uncertain about his own age. He seemed old, yet young. It was like he wasn't sure how to be.

But Hiroshi kept walking.

When he saw his apartment building coming up, he stepped in something. He kept walking. It was a puddle, that was all. But then he slowed. It hadn't rained in over a week. He looked around, then looked back and down at the puddle. He drew out his phone and used it for a light, looking down at what he had stepped in.

It was blood. A puddle of blood.

He looked around frantically. Why was there so much blood?

He could see more. There were drops of blood leading to the entrance of his building. And this was the puddle. This was the end destination for whoever was bleeding, that seemed likely. Or he was here a while, or…no. Hiroshi didn't bother thinking for now. He just dialed his phone, trying to call the police.

Before he sent the call, he felt something on his forehead. He looked up as another drop of blood landed, hitting his cheek. The next thing he saw was a black figure dropping out of the tree above him, and then he blacked out.

* * *

It was a parking garage. It had to be. The way the lighting was, the pillar he was sitting against. It made sense for this to be a parking garage. There were no cars, however. At least not on this level.

He looked around, able to make out the entrance. It was closed, however. He could see that with the minimal lighting that was there. Anything else was beyond him. He couldn't see.

He reached his hand out, patting it along the ground. He used his other hand on the pillar, slowly coming up to his feet. Well, he was able to move, at least. He wasn't tied to it or anything. That was good. He started to walk blindly, feeling around with his hands outstretched. He didn't want to wait for his night vision to develop. He just wanted to get out.

Then he heard a voice. A deep voice. It was ahead of him, in the darkness.

"Why not wait? Then you could see," it said, "You wouldn't have to move blindly."

Hiroshi stopped. He didn't speak, didn't breathe. Then the figure laughed at him.

"Who are you?" Hiroshi shouted into the darkness, "What's going on? Tell me!"

There was no answer.

Then he heard footsteps. He looked right, where they were. But there was a voice from behind him at the same time.

"If you're good, you won't die."

"How many are there?" he demanded. If nothing else, it was the same voice. How did he get there without making a sound, when there were these other footsteps at his side that he could hear so easily?

Something hit Hiroshi square in the chest, knocking him to the ground, driving the wind from his lungs. He sat in pain on the ground, lying there.

"Stay down and be good," the voice said. Again, the same man. How was he getting around? He absently noticed that the footsteps had stopped as well.

Hiroshi had no desire to get up. He complied, if only because he felt like he had no energy. He felt someone pick him up and sling him over a shoulder, and then they were going. It didn't take long to get outside, and once they were, Hiroshi realized where they were. This was the garage near the university.

Why were they near the university? Coincidence? Or was it something else?

He looked down, but wasn't able to make out any details about the person carrying him. That was either fortunate or unfortunate, he couldn't decide. But he knew one thing.

If he screamed for help, nobody would help him.

When they arrived at the entrance to the university, the man dropped Hiroshi and broke the door open. Hiroshi turned over to try to get a look, but he couldn't. He was grabbed by the back of the collar and dragged along, stumbling as he tried to walk backwards and keep up.

But as they went around a corner, the grip was loosened. Hiroshi managed to twist himself enough to see the person, especially as they came up on a glass door, offering a reflection. The lights of the building were a big help, or he couldn't have seen the man.

He was big, muscular. He had a bald head, with a white bandage wrapped around his eyes and what looked like another eye tattooed to his forehead. He was wearing a black leather suit of some sort, cut and layered. It actually looked a little like a suit jacket due to the way it was cut, and due to the layers it had.

"Keep moving," the man told him angrily, taking another corner.

Hiroshi complied, deciding to try asking questions, to at least learn his fate. "Where are we going?"

No answer.

"Fine, but do I live or die at the end of this?" he questioned, hoping to get an answer here.

No answer.

As they kept going, he realized it. It was true. It was Shido's lab they were going to.

"The protein is what I want," the man told him in his deep voice, frightening Hiroshi that he actually spoke. He looked at the man, wondering what someone like him could want with Shido's protein supplement.

It didn't take much longer to arrive at the lab. The man forced the door open, walking to the tables while Hiroshi trailed behind, trying to think. What could he do? He wanted to live, but what could this man want the protein for? If he tried to stop him, he was sure he would die for interfering. This man probably already killed one person – the blood was testament of that.

"If you're good, and you don't try to do anything stupid, you can go home to your birds," the man finally told Hiroshi.

"What?" Hiroshi asked. He had been thinking instead of paying too much attention.

"If you do something stupid, your birds will suffer and die before your eyes. And then you'll die too," he told Hiroshi, "Got it?"

Hiroshi looked at him closely. Was he smart and realized that Hiroshi was trying to think of a plan? Or was it a guess? Or just a random statement that had nothing to do with him and what he was thinking?

"I know you're trying to think of something," the man told him simply, turning to look at him with his bandaged eyes, "I'm psychic. I don't need my vision, because it clouds the mind. But I know what you're thinking at every moment. I know if you're going to try something stupid, and I will take appropriate measures to ensure that my mission here doesn't fail. If you so much as think of any way to try to stop me, or slow me down, God help you. Understand?"

He nodded, "I…I understand…"

"Good," he said, "Help me find it. You work with him, after all."

Hiroshi nodded, feeling like he had no other option but to help this man find the protein. If he did, he could live. That's what he wanted. He wanted to get out alive and go home. He said a silent sorry to Shido in his mind and began to look, unsure of where Shido stored anything.

The two spent a few more minutes searching, until Hiroshi stumbled across it in a drawer he opened. He lifted it out, removing the covering from it and looking at the small, brown pill.

"I found it," he told the man, turning back to look, but he was already approaching. He knew. He was psychic, after all.

The psychic picked it up into one hand, turning it over, then looked at Hiroshi, "No. It can be easily replicated. Don't sound so eager to help by bringing me notes and research. It won't appease me."

"Sorry…," Hiroshi muttered.

He turned to the door, taking one step, then he stopped, "Whoever is there had best come out now, or you will die."

Hiroshi looked at the door. He realized that the hallway was dark. Someone had turned out the lights.

He could see an arm rising. It was silver, but the end was blue; it was a glove. It had circuitry running around it, along with a rod of some sort mounted, running up his hand, pointing off of it, towards them. Hiroshi wasn't sure what it was, and he didn't feel like he wanted to know.

A blast of electricity arced from the rod, blasting into the room. It struck the psychic right in the chest, throwing him across the room. He smashed through the wall, falling to the ground two floors below. Hiroshi looked back, and then looked down. He had dropped the pill upon being hit by the electricity.

Hiroshi looked to the doorway, afraid he might be next. A figure emerged, however, the owner of the gloved arm. He had silver boots that rose up halfway to his knee. He had gray lining up the outsides of his legs; otherwise it was black, including black pads over the knees. He had a silver and red belt, mostly silver, with a large rounded buckle to it, and a box-like node on each side. Next was his chest.

His chest had a large gray piece on it, segmented. It had armor for his pectoral region, displaying them, along with minor displays for his abs beneath, all in silver, with what looked like bolts through parts of the armor. The rest of his body was black, all leather.

His shoulders had black pads with silver or gray bolts through. His arms were black leather, with a gray stripe down the outsides, where he had blue gloves on each hand that looked out of place in color, and with the circuitry working its way into the suit.

He had a black collar of leather rising up, to protect his neck. On his back he had two silver or gray wing-like patterns, coming down his shoulder blades. He had a crimson scarf tied around his neck, with the tails coming down his chest.

His helmet was sleek and elongated back a bit. Two crimson eyes pierced out of the silver or gray helmet, which had black stripes – two per side – coming down and hooking around the inset mouth area. He also had two antennae coming out of his head.

He had a vague wasp appearance to his head, coupled with the insect-styled wings marking his back. But what was he?

He looked at Hiroshi, seeing that he had the protein in hand. He stopped by the man, "Good. Keep that safe. Destroy all the research," he told Hiroshi.

"What's going on?" Hiroshi demanded, "What…I need to know why! Why do I destroy it? Why does he want it? Why are you here? Who are you? Who abducted me, and why?"

"I'm a Kamen Rider," the man said, leaving it at that. The title alone meant something to Hiroshi, so he nodded. That would get him compliance.

He looked at the hole in the wall. He could see the psychic landing on the ground here having presumably jumped back up. He was panting a little, and his chest was scorched from where the burst had struck his body. He panted a few times before walking slowly forward, reaching into his suit and pulling out a long knife from somewhere inside of it.

"That wasn't a good idea," he told the Rider.

The wasp Kamen Rider lifted his arm, firing another blast of electricity from his glove. The psychic dodged to the side, evading with great speed and ease. He ran for the Rider, slashing. The Rider dodged, but his electrical blaster weapon was destroyed. It was sliced open.

The psychic threw a punch with his other arm for the Rider's face. The Rider blocked with his forearm and pushed back, throwing a punch with his left, hoping to make contact and use his electricity again with his working machine.

The man grabbed with his free hand on top of the arm. He squeezed, crushing the system.

"You're outmatched," the psychic hissed, ramming his foot into the Rider's chest, throwing him across the room. He hit a labtable hard, smashing through it.

The Rider slowly got up, "Go!" he barked at Hiroshi, desperate to get him away. He looked back to the psychic as he rose, then looked at his gloves. He lowered his arms and ran for the psychic, sliding forward and spinning for a roundhouse kick.

The man blocked with his arm, so the Rider lowered his leg and twisted his body to throw a punch. The man blocked, but another punch caught him in the chest. A series of swift and powerful blows flew from the Rider, targeting anywhere on the psychic. He was using martial arts training now, hoping to end the fight as quickly as he could.

But as it continued his blows started to connect less and less. The psychic was returning the blows, parrying and striking back, using a martial arts style himself. This put him onto more even footing in the fight, and let him get some of his own blows in which his foe couldn't block or evade.

As their fight continued, the psychic began to add swings of his knife into the martial arts. The Rider took a few cuts through his leather suit and began to bleed, but evaded most of the attacks when the combat style switched to mostly knife. He knew this man was dangerous even without a weapon, but with the knife he didn't want to fight more than he had to.

The Rider leapt back, throwing his blue gloves off. He slid on red gloves from his larger belt, slipping them out of the small box-like nodes on the sides. They too were covered with circuitry, feeding into the suit itself again.

Turning, the Rider tore a labtable out of the ground and span around, throwing it at the psychic. There was absolutely no hesitation there, unlike another _Kaizo Ningen_ would have had during the lifting process.

The psychic dodged to the side, rolling to avoid the labtable and springing up, ready in case the Rider attacked immediately. But he didn't. He switched his red gloves for silver gloves, matching the color of his suit. Again, there were circuits through it, feeding into the suit.

He ran forward and attacked, throwing a punch. The man dodged, but the ground exploded on impact with the fist. He span around, whipping a fist for the psychic, managing to connect to his chest, throwing him across the room and through another wall.

"Your gloves have different circuits running through them," the psychic stated, climbing out of the rubble, "The circuitry affects how your body works. Those are putting pure force and physical strength out, while the last ones were for lifting, putting your modified body's strength into that task. They allow you to exceed what your body can normally do."

"Correct," the Rider told him, running for the psychic to continue the fight, praying Hiroshi was out and away safely.

* * *

But Hiroshi wasn't out of the building. He knew his way out, but was panicked and wasn't thinking clearly. What was his mentor doing? What was this protein for?

As he tried to make his way out, after arriving on the first floor, he heard the sounds of fighting. He ducked into the first room he could and got down in the corner, trying to hide, even though the man was psychic. He hoped the fight would keep him safe.

After a few more minutes the sounds seemed to stop. A moment later the psychic burst through the door, lifting his bloodied knife towards Hiroshi, "I'm psychic. I did find you. Now, hand it over!"

Hiroshi looked at the psychic, and then to his knife. He looked once more at the psychic, and then quickly lifted his hand and swallowed the pill.

"Die," the psychic hissed with no emotion other than hate in his voice.

He jumped for Hiroshi, plunging his knife. He was fast, faster than Hiroshi had expected. He tried to move, ending up being stabbed below the right lung and dropping to the ground as a result of the stab, of the pain.

The psychic pulled his knife free from Hiroshi's body and lifted it again, ready to kill him. Suddenly a whooshing sound was heard and the next thing they knew, the psychic was on fire. He cried out as he burned, running. The Rider appeared in the doorway and ran for him, jumping up and giving him a flying side kick through the wall, smashing him to the ground outside.

The Rider turned and hurried to Hiroshi, seeing him on the ground. He crouched and gently picked the man up, "You'll be ok," he tried to assure the bleeding Hiroshi, "You'll be fine. Help is coming, so don't worry."

He hurried, taking Hiroshi back to the lab and set him on a labtable. He told Hiroshi to keep pressure on the wound, and then looked around until he found the research notes on the protein, burning them with the flames from the nozzle on his green gloved hands, from his right. He hurried back to Hiroshi, helping to apply pressure to the wound after that.

"Talk to me," the Rider told Hiroshi, "It should help."

Hiroshi was panting, in excruciating pain, but he forced himself to keep contact with the helmeted face of the Rider, forced himself to think and talk.

"Who are you?" he asked between pants and gasps.

"A Kamen Rider. You can call me S1."

"Why, what does it mean?" Hiroshi asked, figuring that was another good question to ask.

The Rider shrugged, "I don't know. It's just a codename that Interpol gave me in the developmental stages."

"Interpol?" Hiroshi asked.

The man nodded, "Yeah. Interpol modified my body to make me into a _Kaizo Ningen_, a Kamen Rider. They wanted a Rider at their disposal. Or really just a modified human, I guess, since Rider is a title given. Anyway, I left the organization very shortly after I was finished. They wanted me to kill some people they couldn't release. They wanted to test my resolve. I couldn't do it. I didn't want to do it. So I left," he told Hiroshi.

"They couldn't release?" he asked.

The Rider nodded, "They were interrogated and tortured for information. Some were Shockers. Most weren't. They wanted me to kill those we couldn't release who were…"

"Too damaged?" he asked.

The Rider nodded, "Yeah."

"How did you become a Rider?" Hiroshi asked.

"It didn't take long for me to meet a man. A man who promised me so much more than Interpol, and in a better way. Hopper. I was made a Kamen Rider after I proved myself, and have worn that title with honor ever since."

"Is Interpol looking for you?" Hiroshi asked, feeling a little better for some reason.

"I don't know," he admitted, "I do know one thing, though. I believe Interpol has become corrupt in this fight with Shocker. I wouldn't trust them as I once did."

He nodded, "Ok, point taken."

They could hear footsteps, and soon the Rider turned, "Hongo!"

Hiroshi looked, watching the man in the polo shirt and leather jacket approach. It was the same man as before, the one who was uncertain of his age it appeared, the one who wanted to help the screaming people.

"This is Takeshi Hongo. Hopper," the Rider told Hiroshi.

Hiroshi nodded, "We ran into each other…"

"I don't remember, sorry," the man said, looking at the equipment. He went to Hiroshi and moved the Rider's hands away, "You're healing…," he told Hiroshi, "That shouldn't be."

"I ate the protein," he said, "Could that be it?" It was farfetched, but the best idea he had.

"Maybe," Hongo said, "If I could see the papers on it…"

"I burned them," the Rider admitted.

Hongo didn't say anything, "You still have your helmet on, Kazuya."

"Right," Kazuya said, removing his helmet. He was a young man with black hair, handsome looking, his hair a mess for now, "Sorry about the notes."

"This really shouldn't be happening," Hongo said, "What do you know about the protein?" he asked Hiroshi.

"Nothing," Hiroshi admitted. It was the truth too. He really didn't know anything. Shido didn't let him work on that project.

Hongo nodded, "Ok. Well, whatever it is, it must have done this. I'd love to find out more. Are there more notes backed up somewhere?" he asked Hiroshi.

Hiroshi sat up a little, "I don't know," he said, wanting to keep Shido out of this, if possible, even with Riders.

Hongo nodded, "Ok," he said, stepping aside, "If you learn anything, let me know. I want to see documents, if possible."

"How would I find you?" Hiroshi asked, feeling he should ask, even if he wouldn't try.

"You'll see," Hongo said, "Go home if you want. You probably should. Get some rest, heal up better. And someone will be around, in case Titan comes back," Hongo assured Hiroshi.

"Titan?" Hiroshi asked.

"The psychic," Hongo said, "That's his codename."

"Is he like you?" Hiroshi asked.

"A _Kaizo Ningen_?" he asked, shaking his head, "No. He's not. He's just a psychic man. A hitman. What he's doing working for Gel-Shocker, I don't know. I want to find out, though."

Hiroshi nodded, "Well, thank you for your help and saving my life," he said graciously, "But I want to go home and sleep." He nodded to both of them, "Goodnight."

As Hiroshi left, Hongo and Kazuya stood alone for a little while. Hongo looked at Kazuya, "Go with him," he said.

"Me?" Kazuya asked.

"You're the newest member, and you fought off Titan," Hongo said, "I think you'll be fine. I know it."

"And if I won't be?" he questioned.

"You will be," Hongo said, "Just go."

"Is this an order?" Kazuya questioned.

"Yes, it is," Hongo told him, "Now go. I'm sure it'll be exciting enough for you."

"We'll see," Kazuya muttered, walking away from Hongo and going down the hall. Now he had to rent an apartment nearby, get in touch with Hongo and the others to let them know where he was…

He didn't like this already.

He left the building and followed Hiroshi at a distance. He couldn't disobey.

* * *

Hiroshi entered his apartment, quickly closing and locking the door as he entered. He put his hand against the door, just thinking, taking a few moments to think about what had happened. He knew that if that man – Titan – came after him again, a door wouldn't stop him. Nor would a simple lock. But the mere action of doing it made him feel better, if only a little.

He walked through his house, ignoring everything. He sat down by the cages of his birds, just watching them, throwing them some seeds and watching them jump and fly around, feeding, chattering to each other, to him.

He smiled and put his head down on his arm, resting on the table that stood next to the chair he sat in. He closed his eyes and was out.

When the morning came his neck hurt a bit. He lifted his head up and groaned, rolling his shoulders and twisting his neck around, trying to work the kink out of it. He stood up and left the room, going to his bed. It was still early, he could get some more sleep. He opened the door to his bedroom, opening it a little too fast, slamming it into the wall. The knob went through the wall. He stopped, what had just happened?

Whatever it was, he would deal with it when he woke up again. He plopped himself down in his bed and slept once more. But this time his dreams were filled with images of that psychic man. Titan. He was being hunted by the man, and so he tossed and turned through the rest of his sleep, in fear.

When he finally did awaken at a proper hour, he got out of bed slowly and walked to the door, examining the wall. He moved the door a little away from the wall, seeing that he had indeed put the knob through the wall.

"How?" he muttered in question. "The…the protein?" he pondered. Could that be it? It made some sense, he had to admit.

He moved to the bed and looked at it. He lowered himself a little and put his hand under the frame, lifting it with one hand with relative ease. His eyes widened. How was the protein doing this much for him? It shouldn't have been.

He fed his birds, pulled on his clothing, and opened his door, turning to close it. He locked it and turned around, running into a dark haired young man of around his own age. The man had just come out of the apartment door right next to his.

"Hiroshi-san," the man greeted with a nod and a smile.

"Kazuya?" Hiroshi asked, very confused. He looked at the apartment, "It was empty…"

"I rented it last night," Kazuya said, "I have a lease now. Never had one of those before," he mused, shrugging. He was dressed in a suit, was he going somewhere? Did he have actual work? Well, being a Rider didn't pay, so maybe.

"But what are you doing here?" Hiroshi asked, "Why would you just suddenly rent it?"

"To watch over you," Kazuya informed him, "You don't want Titan coming after you again, do you? I was told to watch over you."

Hiroshi nodded. That made sense, "Well, thank you. It'll be nice knowing I have someone in the next apartment over who can help me out."

"That was the idea," Kazuya said.

"It's a little creepy, that you got it so quickly," Hiroshi told him.

Kazuya just shrugged at that, giving a smile. He seemed to be a nice, friendly guy. A bit laidback, maybe. Hiroshi didn't think it would be a problem.

"Are you busy?" Hiroshi asked.

"Not particularly," Kazuya answered, "I was just going to run out for a paper."

"Can I show you something quickly?" Hiroshi asked, unlocking his door.

"Sure," Kazuya said, following Hiroshi in when the other man entered.

Kazuya looked around as Hiroshi led him inside. Kazuya noticed few pictures other than art pieces, no real valuables or anything like that to give the place a look. It was emptied of such items, instead there were books. Books spread out on counters, stood up with their binding out, paintings and pictures of birds on walls. As he kept looking, he did notice a few statutes and the like. Birds, all of them.

Hiroshi opened up his bedroom, "Come in," he said, walking to his bed and lifting it up by the frame with a single hand again. He looked over his shoulder to Kazuya, standing in the doorway, "This shouldn't be happening. Not from ingesting the protein."

Kazuya watched for a little, showing nothing in his eyes. Then he just closed them and nodded once, "Yeah…you're right about that."

"What is it?" Hiroshi questioned, setting the bed down, "Is there something to this?"

"Well…I don't know," Kazuya said, "But it would make sense for as to why Titan would want the protein. Why Shocker wants it. You also healed too quickly from being stabbed. We need to get the original research notes as soon as we can, I think. We need to figure this out."

Hiroshi nodded, "Yeah…Shido-san should have another copy of the notes, I would imagine. Probably at his home…"

Hiroshi's eyes widened with realization. He ran, pushing Kazuya aside and ran out the door to his apartment. Kazuya turned after him, running, "Hiroshi!" he called, but the other man didn't answer. He continued running, closing the door as he went, finally catching the other man in the hallway, "Hiroshi!" he said, grabbing his arm.

Hiroshi turned to look at Kazuya, "Why wasn't Shido-san targeted?" he asked quickly, frantically, "Why was it me? Shido-san made it! Something's wrong! We have to go see Shido-san!"

Kazuya nodded, "Yeah, lead the way. Please."

They ran out to the street, and Kazuya grabbed Hiroshi by the collar, "New idea," he said, running over to a motorcycle. He tossed Hiroshi a helmet and pulled his own on, "Tell me where to go."

Hiroshi got onto the back and held on, giving the directions. Kazuya sped off as directed, hoping that they wouldn't be too late, if something was wrong.

* * *

When they arrived at Shido's home, they could see the door was slightly open. Hiroshi jumped off and dropped his helmet, running towards the door. Kazuya got off and was right behind him. They ran inside, Hiroshi running off, calling out Shido's name. The entire place was in an odd state. Some things were thrown around, others untouched. Kazuya backed up, looking at the door.

"Shido-san!" Hiroshi continued to shout, "Shido-san!"

Kazuya walked through the house, "Hiroshi!" he called, looking at windows as he went, looking at some of the thrown around objects. "Hiroshi!"

Hiroshi came out of a room, "What?"

"There's no struggle," he said, "The door was left like that. Not broken in." He looked into the next room and walked inside, opening the closet and dresser drawers, "Clothes are missing, otherwise it wasn't all the way filled. But there are empty hangers."

"What do you think?" Hiroshi asked, taking in those details.

"I think he did this himself," Kazuya told Hiroshi, "I think Shido went into hiding."

"Hiding?" Hiroshi questioned. Well, that made sense. It really did, but without warning?

Kazuya nodded, "Come on," he said, leading Hiroshi out.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Hiroshi asked him, "We need Shido-san, or his research, and we don't know where his research is without him."

"We could search his house, but that would take a while," Kazuya commented, going back to his bike. He picked up Hiroshi's helmet from the ground and shoved it back, "Take care of it."

"Sorry," Hiroshi said.

As they got back to the bike, Kazuya got on, but Hiroshi didn't, "Hey, Kazuya?"

"Yeah?" Kazuya asked, looking at him.

"Would you mind if I asked you about yourself? I mean, it would help if we knew more about each other."

Kazuya nodded, "Fair enough. What do you want to ask?"

"I guess, how did you get involved in this?"

"I'm twenty five," he said, "I've been working for Interpol the last five years. They've been looking for people to assist them since Shocker has grown more powerful. I was one of the people to join, and I got through a selection test. I was modified into a _Kaizo Ningen_ based on their understandings of their two members from five years ago whom had been converted, and became S1. But I met Hongo and the others and they convinced me to join them. I did just that and became a Kamen Rider. A true Kamen Rider."

"Well, it sounds like you chose to fight," Hiroshi said.

Kazuya nodded, "I chose to do something. Fighting is what I'm good at, so I'm glad I ended up where I am now. There's one downside," he said.

"Interpol hunting you, or something?" Hiroshi asked.

"Not really a downside," Kazuya said, "No. The downside is I haven't seen my fiancée since I joined the Riders."

"Your fiancée?" he asked.

Kazuya nodded, "Murasame, Shizuka. She's a negotiator for the police." He pulled his helmet on, "Now get on, let's go."

* * *

A woman around twenty four or twenty five years of age stood outside of a squad car, brown hair coming down to her shoulders, a womanly yet fierce look about her. She was in a suit, rather than a police uniform, representing her point for being here.

There was an office complex ahead of them, squad cars around, police positioned as a perimeter, revolvers drawn. Shizuka stood with the radio from her squad, talking and using the PA function at the building.

"Please respond!" she said at the building, "We want to negotiate! Can you please respond?"

Nothing.

"We'll do what we can to start meeting demands, if you give us some and respond!" she said.

Nothing again. But this time they could see some movement in a window. It was a man in black, with a gasmask on. A Shocker Combatman.

Inside there were Combatmen on the various levels. The office workers had been forced onto a few floors, into a few areas by the windows. The Combatmen had them surrounded, unable to do anything, even if there were any heroes among them who would try to stop this situation.

Shizuka sighed and started to talk again. "Please! Give us something to work with!"

A Combatman appeared in the window. Some of the police tensed when they saw that. Shizuka looked at him, about to speak, when his head went back inside. The next thing she knew was that the Combatman was back, tossing a hostage from the window.

"No!" Shizuka screamed.

The man screamed as he fell, flailing around. And when he hit the ground that was all over. He was dead.

Shizuka's hand was trembling. That was noticeable on her radio. It was her whole body, though. She wasn't sure what to do now. She bit her lip and looked to some of the officers, "The hostages are at risk either way. I want to storm the building."

Another man approached. A supervisor, "You sure about this?"

Shizuka nodded, "You upped my rank because you believe in me as more than just a negotiator. I'm sure enough."

The supervisor nodded, "Ok then." He left her, going off to get the men ready for this.

Shizuka looked back at the building. She didn't like having to order this, but there was no other choice here.

Shizuka began to speak again, "Please! Don't do that again! We'll give you anything, as long as you can keep the hostages safe!"

She had to keep their attention on her, give the officers time. But her words were met with deaf ears, and another hostage was thrown from the window. They couldn't do anything as he fell, screaming, flailing, smashing into the ground and dying on impact.

Shizuka screwed her eyes shut and looked away, "No…," she muttered.

An officer approached her, "They're ready," he said.

She nodded, "Do it."

She looked out at the side of the building, seeing a group of officers suited up with heavier weaponry. They headed inside, leaving a tense few minutes as Shizuka wondered what would happen.

Within a few minutes she could hear gunfire. Screams. She looked up to the third floor – the bodies had come from the fifth – and saw two bodies of officers being thrown out, covered in cuts all over their bodies, hitting the ground.

Then she saw another officer being held out the window by the throat. A black coated arm was holding him. She saw a bald man with a white bandage around his eyes and an eye tattooed on his forehead looking out, holding the officer's throat.

In his other hand he held a long knife, moving it out and putting it at the officer's throat. Shizuka shouted, "Please! Don't! I beg of you! Please don't!"

Titan ignored her, moving the knife closer.

"I'll do anything!" she screamed, falling to her knees, "Please, don't! Please! Spare him! What do you want in exchange! We'll give it to you!"

But Titan didn't answer. She slowly came back up to her feet. Something happened, because he went to slit the throat, but the knife jerked, not making a clean cut. The man withdrew as the body fell. In panic, Shizuka got into her squad and drove it forward, slamming on the breaks just as the body hit her roof. She figured the roof was better than the ground.

She got out and climbed onto the hood of the car, grabbing at the man's body, "Ryo, please live…," she cried, "Please, please live…don't die on me. You're my brother, I don't want you to die…please don't die…"

* * *

Inside Titan jerked, spinning around and seeing a white, red and gray suited figure with some sort of elongated weapon in hand. That's what had struck him. Titan lifted his knife up as he fully faced the figure, "Come on," he hissed, "Let's have an actual fight."  
"It won't end well," the suited man said.

"That's to you," Titan hissed, "Kamen Rider."

Keisuke Jin ran forward, swinging. Titan swung his knife up, parrying. He kicked Jin in the chest to knock him back as two Combatmen came out from behind the Rider, grabbing him and throwing him towards Titan, who punched for his face.

Jin blocked with his Ridol and pushed back, swinging a kick for Titan's left leg, getting him at the knee and offsetting him. He rammed the shaft of the Ridol into Titan's face and span around, striking one of the Combatmen across the face while he punched the other to smash him into the wall. He span around, just barely able to catch the knife on his Ridol, but he was tackled from behind by a Combatman.

"Hold him," Titan hissed, spinning his knife around and ramming it down. But Jin pushed the Combatman off, taking the knife in the Rider's place from being moved. Jin rolled to his feet and swung the Ridol out, hitting Titan's other leg. He drew the weapon back to himself and plunged it for Titan's face, but the man drew his head to the side to avoid it.

Jin got up but was kicked by a Combatman in the side. He hit the wall and swung multiple times before thrusting to take down the Combatman. But more were already entering the room and striking at him. He couldn't stop them all and was knocked towards Titan, who used his momentum to throw Jin out the window.

As Jin fell he used his Ridol, shooting the rope upwards. It snagged a higher window, stopping him for now. He ran up the wall and leapt back into the fight, swinging in and kicking at Titan and the Combatmen, knocking them aside as he swung up to his feet, pulling the Ridol back in after him and using the rod of it again.

He ran for Titan, swinging. The man parried but took a punch to the chest. He drew the Ridol in and rammed it into Titan's chin before drawing it back and thrusting it into his chest to knock him back.

"You're fighting pretty well," Titan hissed.

"Because you're a Shocker agent," Jin responded, "I'm not going to let you have your way here."

"You're going to end up dead if you try to stop me," he hissed, running forward and slashing. He was caught by the Ridol, but Titan drew his weapon down Jin's weapon, getting in too close and punching him in the face twice in rapid succession. He lifted his knife and slashed Jin across the chest, flipping him to the ground with a cut through his leather suit.

"Time to die," Titan hissed.

* * *

"Keep up the perimeter!" Shizuka shouted as she struggled with her brother. Another two officers came to help her as the ambulances came. Ryo was still alive, but barely at this point. He needed help immediately.

The other two officers were dead. That man had cut them up pretty well. They were dead before they hit the ground.

As soon as Ryo was placed in an ambulance she climbed into the back. "Shizuka!" someone called. She looked back to see the supervisor.

"What?" she questioned.

"You need to stay here!" he told her, "I don't care if he is your brother, you have a duty!"

"I also have family," she told him, closing the back doors as the ambulance pulled away.

* * *

In the same moments, Kazuya's bike was pulling up to the scene, as it was on the way back to the apartments. As soon as they saw that something was occurring – Shocker related or not – Kazuya got off the bike and looked to Hiroshi, "I have to do something."

"What about me?" Hiroshi asked.

"Stay," he said.

"I'm not a dog."

"Stay," he repeated, pointing at Hiroshi. He looked around, pulling his shirt up to reveal his belt. The next thing Hiroshi knew, Kazuya was suited in his Rider suit. He pulled his helmet down over his face and attached the mouthpiece with a small click. As he walked through some of the civilians whom had stopped ahead of them to watch, one of them in a suit reached his hand out to impede Kazuya.

"No," the man told him, "You're not intervening."

Kazuya looked at the man. Who was this civilian to tell him that?

"Shiro…," he realized.

Shiro looked at him, "Follow orders and watch Hiroshi. We'll handle this. Jin is already in there."

They both looked back, but Hiroshi was gone. There were people who might have seen, but they were more amazed by the sight of the Rider about to enter the scene. The police seemed thoroughly confused as to whether they should stop him or not, or even aim their weapons at him.

"Damn it!" Kazuya muttered.

"Find him," Shiro said, lowering his arm.

"Yeah," Kazuya said, running back through the people, looking around, and then running off in one direction, hoping to find Hiroshi.

* * *

Hiroshi was in one of the nearby buildings. He could see the building where the hostages were clearly from the window. He had been pulled aside by a man while at the motorcycle and led here. He had followed without question, for now. This man was Shido, after all.

"I'm sure you have questions for me," Shido said softly, "And I need to answer them. I'll do my best."

Hiroshi nodded. The room was sparse, but it was clear that this is where Shido was living for now. His clothes were here, there was some semblance of a room to it. It was an office that nobody seemed to be using. The whole building seemed abandoned, or at least the bits Hiroshi had seen seemed mostly out of use. Perhaps just this floor, and the rest was being renovated? It didn't matter.

"Let me start by telling you this," Shido said, "The protein? It was for my sake."

Hiroshi nodded, "I kind of figured. I saw your hand shaking."

"Ah, yes," Shido said, "I was hoping you wouldn't have to know. But yes, my body is turning against me. I made the protein to help save myself, but just strengthening my aging body wasn't going to be enough. I figured that out quickly."

"So what did you do then?" Hiroshi asked.

"I added…," he looked away for a moment, sighing, "I added nanotechnology as well. I put that into the pill."

"Nanotechnology?" Hiroshi asked, "What?"

"You did the right thing in eating it yourself," Shido told him, "You can't let Shocker get it. I'm sorry, Hiroshi, but you're a _Kaizo Ningen_ now. I'm so sorry, but you might be involved from this point on. You took it before Shocker could get it. I'm sure they won't be happy."

Shido reached into a drawer and pulled out a pile of papers, "The technology I used wasn't as advanced as what Shocker would use, but it's pretty advanced. The condensing of it into the protein supplement was what they probably want, because it was a tricky process." He held up the papers, "These are the notes." He reached over to grab a matchbook, lighting one and reaching over, "I'm burning it."

"You should," Hiroshi said.

He nodded, lighting the documents aflame, "No more research."

Hiroshi nodded, watching it burn.

After a few moments of silence, Shido said something, "You know, you could fight. If you wanted to."

"I'd like to," Hiroshi admitted softly, "But I can't. I don't know how."

Shido nodded, "I can help you."

"You can help?" he questioned.

Shido walked over to the corner, pulling out a visor. It was red. He walked over, "This is what I made. It has its own database inside of it. It has data on the world's greatest fighters and their techniques and styles. If you would wear it, it would analyze the situation and help you through a fight. You'd have to make your own armor, if you wanted."

Hiroshi took the visor when it was offered to him. He looked at it as Shido walked around, still talking, "I can help you with armor. I was going to make some; I just lacked the time to do it yet. I…"

The next thing he heard was a strange choking sound. Hiroshi turned to see an arrow sticking through Shido's throat. The glass from the window was on the ground. It had been shattered to make the kill.

Hiroshi ran over, grabbing Shido, "Shido-san? Shido-san?" he asked in a panic, holding the body. He looked out the window, seeing Titan in the other building; bow in hand, another arrow being loaded, the bowstring being drawn back. He dropped Shido's body and moved as the next arrow came flying through, shattering more glass.

With the visor in hand, Hiroshi ran through the building. He had to get out, get away, get to Kazuya. He feared Titan coming for him. He didn't want Titan anywhere near him at all, and he was so close…

As he got out he ran into Kazuya, no longer suited, "Where were you?"

"We have to go!" Hiroshi told him, "Titan is there!"

"I know," Kazuya said, looking at the building, "Jin will fight him."

Hiroshi ran to the bike. Kazuya hurried after him, getting on and starting it, driving away, not getting any information from Hiroshi about what had happened, but he did notice the visor in hand. He'd get his information in time.

"Good luck, Jin," he said softly.

* * *

Over the next few days Hiroshi spent most of his time at the university, in Shido's lab. Even with the large hole in the wall, he didn't care. He begged to be let inside and for repairs to stop so he could work. Finally he was allowed to do so. Kazuya was always nearby, usually in the lab but not interested in what Hiroshi was doing. This was all beyond him.

On the fourth day Kazuya looked at Hiroshi, "I'm going to go for a bit. Will you be ok here without me?"

"What if Titan comes?" he asked, more offhand than actually fearing it.

"You'll have to run," Kazuya said, "Or fight. You have that armor almost done, it looks like," he commented. By now he knew about what Shido had told Hiroshi and about the visor as well. Hiroshi seemed serious about fighting.

"I'll figure it out," he said, "Go." He gave Kazuya a weak smile, and went back to his work.

Kazuya got up and walked out. He figured Hiroshi knew his destination.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital, Kazuya couldn't bring himself to enter Ryo's room. The man was on life support, and according to the nurses, it didn't seem like he'd pull through. Kazuya just couldn't bring himself to enter.

What happened was that Shizuka left the room and ran into him right outside the door, "Kazuya-kun…," she said softly, surprised to have seen him at all.

"I'm sorry," Kazuya said, "About Ryo. About us."

"We don't matter right now," she said, "Ryo does."

"I know," he said, "I just thought I should…at least say something."

"I know," she admitted. "Please, come in."

She opened the door and went back inside with Kazuya. They both looked at Ryo, lying in the bed. He was older, somewhere around thirty, with a strong face and longer black hair, flowing around his head and face.

"The doctors say that he could survive," she said, "He lost a lot of blood, and the fall was brutal. His back was broken. Even if he lives, he won't have much of a life."

Kazuya nodded, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze for comfort, "I'm sorry," he whispered, drawing her into his arms as she started to tear up and cry, "I'm sorry…"

He looked at Ryo as she cried into his chest. He stared at the man, wondering about what he could possibly do.

"I swear I'll help. I promise you," he told Shizuka.

* * *

"So, you're back?" Hiroshi asked as the door opened. He had just finished his armor an hour ago, and now had books open as he worked on two rounded objects that would be later affixed to the belt. The books were about antigravity.

Hiroshi looked back, dropping what he was working on at the sight of Titan. The man showed no expression with his mouth, just a cold, hard line. He walked in, lifting the knife, "Time to die," he told Hiroshi, "You took what we wanted, destroyed the research. Your punishment is death." He ran his free hand down the blade of his knife, "You were very stupid to come back. Should have taken the arrow. Less painful!" he shouted, running for Hiroshi.

Hiroshi looked at his suit. He knew he couldn't get it on in time, so he grabbed one of the labtables and tore it from the ground, throwing it at Titan. It didn't slow him, as Titan just dodged to the side and ran straight for him.

Someone appeared, kicking Titan in the side and knocking him aside. Hiroshi looked, "Kazuya!"

But it wasn't. Titan swung the knife for the newcomer, but it was easily blocked by the man's wrist blades while his other hand gripped Titan's wrist.

"No. Now go, I have this."

He kicked Titan back, walking forward in a green colored suit, which had a strange leather and organic quality to it. It wasn't quite alive or organic, nor was it just a suit. He had a strange armlet on his left arm, but no helmet. Just a mane of wild-looking black hair.

He looked at Hiroshi, "Run," he said, his helmet appearing, giving him a lizard-like appearance. Like the rest of the suit, the helmet had the same strange quality. He looked at Titan and moved in, swinging his arms, using his arm blades to try to do damage. But Titan continued to evade and use his knife. His psychic senses were giving him a lot of help in the fight with Daisuke. Daisuke's animal instincts and the help of the Armlet was giving him a lot of help in the fight, putting them on par with each other for now.

Being raised in the jungle and honing his reflexes, Daisuke fought very well. The psychic senses were probably the only thing saving Titan for now. Hiroshi grabbed his suit and began to don it. He affixed the two objects to the sides of his belt, having them working well enough for now. He pulled on his helmet, a red color obscuring his vision. He snapped the mouthpiece on, completing the helmet.

And there stood Hiroshi, in his suit.

He had black boots that went up nearly to his knees, while silver colored bolts ran along the outside. From there on up he had green leather pants with green kneepads on. He had gray colored lining running up the outsides of his legs, up to his silver/gray belt. It was wide and normal looking, with a few bolts on the sides towards the front, and a crimson colored propeller or fan mounted at the heart of the belt, inset.

The sides had box-like pieces coming out, while the cylindrical objects rested atop. This gave him his antigravity manipulation, able to technically fly or hover.

From his belt up he had a golden/bronze colored torso. His pectoral region was similar to Kazuya's, with larger pectorals rising out over his chest, which was covered in bolts and a few sheets of the armor-like substance that almost looked like ribs, due to positioning. His chest had two pieces put together, between the rib-like parts.

The rest of his body was green. He had green segmented shoulder armor on, and a green rising collar, coming up to protect his neck. But his arms were a brown/red color, complete with brown/red elbow pads to protect himself, and then ending in black gloves that rose almost all the way to his elbows.

His helmet was green and silver. The silver mouthpiece wasn't the only part, as there was just below the nose the rest of that part, so it looked like a whole when put together. It was layered with a bit of segment to it. The rest of his rounded helmet was green, with black lines coming back off of his eyes and around the back of the helmet a little. His visor had been repurposed into two crimson eyes, with silver just underneath the eyes. He also had a silver circle on his forehead, between his eyes, and two silver antennae coming out, pointing upwards.

His back lacked the symbols that some of the others had. His back just had two silver/gray marks coming down and then going off towards the outside of his body, almost like the bar of a 'k'.

Finally there was his scarf. A crimson scarf that was tied into two tails, both of them sticking out his back, able to flow in the wind.

"Good luck!" Hiroshi called, running to the smaller hole and leaping from it. He triggered the antigravity by striking the sides of the boxes, creating a small field around himself that would give him manipulation. He lifted himself higher with it and flew off, able to hear for a few moments the sounds of the fight. The sound of the knife clashing with the arm blades of Daisuke.

* * *

Kazuya had finally gotten his way. He had convinced the doctors to let him take custody of Ryo. They put him in a wheelchair and hooked him up to portable machinery. They wouldn't be gone for more than a few hours, so that's all they had with the limitations of the technology. Shizuka was with him, hoping and praying it would work, knowing what was going on.

Kazuya had told her everything.

"It's here," Kazuya said, stopping outside of a rundown building. It looked like there had been a fire. It wasn't looking very good at all. Kazuya opened the door with a little struggling, pulling it all the way open. Shizuka rolled Ryo inside while Kazuya closed the door behind them.

"This way," he said, leading them farther inside. When they reached a set of stairs, Kazuya picked up the wheelchair and equipment, carrying them down with his strength. Shizuka followed behind for two flights of stairs, stopping when Kazuya set down his payload.

"We're here," he said.

It was a lab. Rundown, but filled with equipment. There was an operating table in the center of the room.

"The same I was operated on," Kazuya said, rolling Ryo over and lifting him onto it. He began hook Ryo up to the new machinery and equipment, undoing what they had already given him from the hospital. He began to walk around, activating the systems.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Shizuka asked.

"I am," he answered, "Or I wouldn't be doing it."

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure," he said, "I promise you, I know. I'm not lying."

"I believe you," she said, "I believe in you."

"That's all I can ask," he said, bringing the systems online, lucky they were still working. He let out a sigh of relief at that and began to move to the other equipment. Then he went to Ryo's body and looked at Shizuka, "I'm no scientist or doctor, but I can do this."

"Go ahead," she said, giving him the final consent.

He nodded, "I'll save you, Ryo."

And then he said a silent prayer. This had to go right.

* * *

There was a knock at Hiroshi's door. He feared Titan, but why would he knock? Unless it was a trap or trick. He opened the door slowly, seeing Takeshi Hongo standing there.

"May I come in?" Hongo asked.

"Yeah, sure," he said, opening it the rest of the way, "I was just being cautious."

"That's wonderful," Hongo told him as he walked inside. He looked around a little from where he stood as Hiroshi closed the door.

"What brings you here?" Hiroshi asked.

"I just wanted to talk," Hongo answered.

Hiroshi nodded, "About Kazuya…I don't know where he is."

"That makes two," he said, "Daisuke said he wanted to go. He said that it just felt wrong. He's not back yet. I imagine something happened," Hongo commented.

Hiroshi nodded, "Titan attacked. Your guy barely saved me in time."

"Keisuke couldn't stop Titan. I pray Daisuke can. He has the best chance of any of us, I'm sure…"

"He looked like he was doing well," Hiroshi said, "But I got out quickly."

"Right. You have a suit now, don't you?" he asked, "Kazuya told me you were working on one."

Hiroshi nodded, "I do. I finished today. I'm just fixing up the antigravity at this point."

"You know, just because you have a suit, you don't have to fight. Just because you're a _Kaizo Ningen_, it doesn't mean you have to fight either," he told Hiroshi.

"I know, but…"

"Shido-san's death?" Hongo asked.

"Partially, yes," Hiroshi said, "And I don't want to rely on Kazuya or someone else to protect me! If I'm being targeted by Shocker, then I want to be able to protect myself!"

Hongo nodded, "I understand."

"I am ready for a long fight, if need be. My work can wait. I'm ready to protect people. It's my duty, basically. I'm a _Kaizo Ningen_ now, after all."

Hongo smiled and gave a nod, "I'm glad you feel that way. I'm glad that the people mean so much to you, that you'd fight with us."

"Hongo-san, I will fight as long as I have to. I'll fight until I die, if it comes to that. I promise."

"I don't want you to promise me you'll die," Hongo told him, "Just fight and protect yourself as well. Your life is also important."

"I know," Hiroshi said.

Hongo gave him a nod, "Goodnight, Hiroshi."

"Goodnight, Hongo," Hiroshi nodded back.

Hongo opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind him, leaving Hiroshi alone. He heard the squawks of his birds and walked back in to feed them and resume work.

* * *

Kazuya choked, trying to draw a breath. He couldn't, the grip was too tight. He could see the anger in the eyes, the hate, the desire for bloodshed. Ryo was sitting up, using a single hand to choke Kazuya, lifting him up off his feet. He was strong. He was always strong as a man, but now that he was a _Kaizo Ningen_ he was much stronger.

"Please…," Kazuya managed to gasp.

"Please put him down Ryo!" Shizuka pleaded, "Please! It's Kazuya! You know Kazuya!"

Ryo wasn't listening. He threw Kazuya across the room with minimal effort. He truly was strong. Kazuya smashed into equipment, most of it sparking from the impact, being crumpled by his weight and the force of his body hitting it.

Kazuya rose, his suit on, panting. His face had a few cuts on it from the equipment. He pulled his helmet down and snapped the mouthpiece on, sliding on golden colored gloves from his belt. The circuitry melded into his suit. Each finger was tipped with a small silver colored rounded tip. He lifted one hand and activated the glove, sending out radar waves from each finger, which would form a coherent picture for him once they returned. But that wasn't what he wanted.

Once the radar waves struck Ryo they affected his mind. It was a longshot, but it worked. It managed to scramble him and force him to lie down. He picked himself out of the machinery and walked over, looking at Shizuka, "His body was extremely damaged. I had to do more than was done to me to save him. He's probably more machine than human right now, but he'll be himself, once he snaps out of this."

"And how long will that be?" she questioned.

"Not long. He wasn't supposed to have woken up," he commented, "I just need to do the mental work from this console," he said, moving to a station.

"I se…"

She let out a gasping sound as an arrow pierced her throat and her body dropped. Kazuya span, "Shizuka?" he screamed, looking across the room to see Titan standing on the bottom few stairs, notching another arrow as Kazuya went down to her body.

"Shizuka, hold on…," he said, grabbing her body, "Shizuka…"

An arrow struck his left breast, aimed for his heart. The force drove him into the table Ryo was on, but didn't go too far through his skin. It still hurt, and made it a struggle for Kazuya to come back to his feet.

Titan walked towards him, discarding his bow and drawing his knife instead. He started to run for the Rider. Kazuya moved past Shizuka's body and tore the arrow from his breast, lifting his hands up, getting ready to fight.

He blocked the first swing of the knife and sent a shot for Titan's throat with the side of his other hand. Titan blocked and slashed Kazuya across the chest with his knife. As Kazuya stumbled, Titan rammed his palm into the arrow wound, forcing Kazuya back farther from the sheer pain.

As he looked up after he stumbled back, Titan was there, punching him in the gut. He fell onto the table as Titan lifted his knife to go for the kill. But the impact had awoken Ryo.

Ryo sat up and looked at Titan. Titan looked at him as well, instead of taking his kill. His senses told him that Ryo was more dangerous, so he plunged his knife for the half-naked man instead.

Ryo's hand shot up and grabbed Titan's wrist, stopping him. He yanked Titan and threw him to the ground, face first.

"I remember you," Titan hissed, "I'll finish it this time."

As Titan rose, he turned to his foe. But Ryo was stepping off of the table, helmet in hands, suit on. He drew the helmet up, dropping it on and affixing the mouthpiece with a snap.

His boots were silver with red over the top of the feet and running up the front of the shins. The boots rose all the way to his knees, where he had silver kneepads overlaid with an extra pad in silver and black for extra protection.

His pants were crimson leather, rising up to his belt, where it met silver just under the belt, and silver down the front of his waist, down his crotch area. On his left leg he had some armor just below the hip, running down a bit of the leg. It had two rounded parts coming out to grip on each side, one at the very bottom, one a little above. Then it continued to run up the side a little.

From there he had the silver belt, with a few bolts in the sides, and an outward protruding piece at the front, with silver, and then another piece in the center, with yellow and black.

His entire torso was silver. There were a few splashes of red, but they were minimal. He had a few rib-like marks along the sides of his chest, while the center rose up in two pieces. From there he had a slightly pronounced pectoral region, with a few more dashes of red. Even his collar was silver as it rose up around his neck.

His shoulder pads were silver with bolts and with a few black bolts, but his arms were crimson again. He had silver and black elbow pads, and silver gloves that rose about halfway to his elbows, nothing definitive on the gloves.

His back had armor that was sleek, without mark in the least. There was a hilt of a sword mounted to the small of his back, however, in black and gray. He had a green scarf tied around his neck, with the two tails trailing down his back.

Finally, his helmet. It was mostly crimson, with only the mouthpiece and bottom front of the helmet beings silver. The rest was sleek red, with a few black trenches of sorts running back, starting at his eyes and moving around the head. His eyes were emerald green, and he had two silver antennae running out of his head, tipped with yellow, while he had a yellow colored emblem resting between his eyes, atop his forehead.

Ryo reached his left hand down for the armor on his left leg. It tilted open slightly, allowing him to grab a shuriken that was stored within. He lifted it up to his opposite shoulder, holding it between two fingers as he approached, watching Titan.

He threw it with incredible speed and accuracy. It flew for Titan, who slashed, only realizing it at the last moment. There was something on top of the shuriken. A red node with a cross through it.

As soon as he slashed it, it exploded. Titan was thrown clear of the explosion, going through a wall on the other side of the room. The power was incredible, but so was Ryo's speed, for he was there immediately, punching him repeatedly while he was down, giving Titan no chances to react.

As Titan managed to make a move and slash with his knife, Ryo dodged back, keeping away easily. Titan lunged for him and plunged, but Ryo twisted his body to the side and caught the knife arm, forcing him to drop the knife with a swift blow to the hand. He punched Titan in the face and threw him back from the force.

Titan grabbed his face and let out a cry of pain. Ryo didn't move. Titan ran for him and rolled unexpectedly. He grabbed his knife and twisted, slashing at Ryo's legs. Ryo leapt back to avoid him as Titan came back to his feet, lifting the knife and readying himself for the fight once more.

Ryo removed the sword hilt from his back and reached down with his left hand for the armor on his left leg. It came off of his leg, dropping the few remaining shuriken to the ground. The armor folded up and affixed itself to the hilt, becoming a short sword. He swung it out, looking down the top of the dull end of the blade at Titan.

"A duel?" Titan hissed, "With pleasure."

They both ran for each other and slashed. Their blades met, neither able to force the other back, neither throwing any other blows. Titan drew his knife back and ducked the sword, ramming the knife up. Ryo blocked with the flat of his weapon and slashed for Titan's throat, but he moved back before lunging forward and kicking Ryo in the chest.

Ryo stumbled back and jumped forward, taking a swing. Titan wasn't fast enough, taking a slash across the chest. In the pain and confusion that Titan felt, he took a punch from Ryo to the head, going down, hitting the ground hard.

Ryo twisted his sword around and dropped to a knee, ramming his weapon down, ready to end it. But at the same moment Titan's psychic reflexes kicked in. He shot his free hand up, pointing all of his fingers forward. He impaled Ryo before the sword struck, his hand sticking into Ryo's chest up to the knuckles.

Ryo made a gasping sound from the pain, from the blood flowing out of his wound. He gasped in pain, even if he was mostly machine.

Titan drew his hand out and swung his knife up. Ryo dodged back and rolled, managing to keep his distance. He came weakly up to his feet, swaying, holding his wound with his free hand and swinging his sword to block the swing of the knife. The knife was moved down the blade and gave Titan a chance to punch him in the face, now close and keeping the sword at bay with the pressure from the knife.

Ryo had been able to go head to head with him, but not anymore. The pain kept him from using his speed or reflexes. Those were thanks to all of his machinery and parts, and he could still use them, but he was still human. Pain still affected him.

He took two punches to the head and went down. Titan stood over him, flipping his knife around, "Die!" he shouted.

Kazuya tried to get to him, but couldn't. He reached to change gloves. If he could use something from a distance, he could at least save Ryo. He couldn't save Shizuka, and he had promised to save Ryo. He couldn't let Ryo die, no matter what.

A bolt of electricity slammed into Titan, sending him reeling. Both of the Riders looked to the stairs at the red suited figure who was walking towards them, arm raised. He had the appearance of a beetle.

He lowered his arm and ran for Titan, clenching both fists. Titan rose, shaking his head, "I don't care how many of you come at me. It won't change the outcome!" he shouted, running for the newcomer and swinging his knife. The man blocked with his forearm and threw a punch with his other hand. Titan caught it, but froze. He was being shocked.

"I know of you," Shigeru hissed, "Your reflexes, your psychic abilities. Let's see how your reflexes fare with electricity in the mix, shall we?" he questioned.

"You bastard," Titan hissed, pulling his knife back and plunging it forward.

Shigeru threw an electric punch down, knocking the knife out of the hand and sending more electricity through the man's body, ruining his reflexes. Shigeru moved forward, sending a rapid series of jabs into his body, just pummeling Titan. The man's reflexes were shot by this point, unable to do any sort of block or evasion.

As Titan stumbled back, panting hard and bleeding, Shigeru lifted his right fist, clenching it. Electricity charged around it, crackling. He leapt forward, driving his fist into Titan's chest. The man let out one more scream of pain as he collapsed. That punch had killed him.

"Please, can you help us?" Kazuya groaned as Shigeru walked away.

The man stopped and looked back, "Help?" he asked, then kept walking.

"We need help!" Kazuya told Shigeru, angry, pained from the wounds he took and from the corpse of Shizuka lying right before him.

He didn't stop this time. He started up the stairs.

"Who are you?" Kazuya shouted, "You're not a Rider!"

This got him to stop, "No. I took the title," he said, "I don't need it, but I took it of another's accord. But I am the strongest, and that's all that matters." He kept walking, leaving Kazuya shouting at him.

"Jo, Shigeru. That's who you are," he muttered, "Someone who would leave us here in pain, and possibly dying…"

He slid down and reached out for Shizuka's corpse. He looked at where Ryo was laying, but he saw movement. He was alive.

Kazuya drew Shizuka up into his arms, just holding her body, cradling it. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, looking at the ring on her finger. He threw his helmet off, letting his tears run down his cheeks and drip down onto her body, as if they would revive her.

"I'm sorry. I love you, Shizuka," he said softly, kissing her softly on her head, "I love you so much…"

He drew her up closer to himself and cried, not holding back, letting out all of his tears, all of his pain, all of his emotion.

It was his fault.

* * *

The entire group met. Hongo, Shiro, Keisuke, Daisuke, Kazuya, Hiroshi and even Ryo. The only one to bear the title of 'Kamen Rider' who wasn't present was Shigeru. Although Ryo and Hiroshi didn't technically bear the title, they were helping.

Hongo spoke to them all. It was in a park where nobody was at the moment; the sky was dark as it was becoming late. It looked as though it may storm soon.

"If nothing else, we know Shigeru is near. If we can find him, we can try to convince him again to join our cause," Hongo said, "But if nothing else, he killed Titan. And we can appreciate that. But what worries me is that his corpse was missing when we went to see it."

"Shocker may have had plans for him," Shiro put in to the others, "We have to be careful."

Hongo nodded, "Go. Just remain in touch."

During the entire time they were together, Kazuya paid little attention. He was staring out into nothing, his eyes focusing on nothing. He was distant, never saying a word. Shizuka's death was fresh on his mind. He could still feel her weight in his arms.

Ryo was slowly coming to all of his senses, in the meantime. He was cognizant of what had happened, and was learning about the situation. He looked at Kazuya when it was over, and the Riders were leaving. This was his time.

"You let my sister die," Ryo hissed to Kazuya, who stood there.

Kazuya paid him no attention. He was staring out, lost in his thoughts.

Ryo grabbed him by his collar, "You let her die!" he shouted, throwing Kazuya back. As he released the man, he punched, knocking Kazuya to the ground, "You let Shizuka die!"

The punch snapped Kazuya to his senses, "I didn't let her die!" he shouted, "I loved her! I still love her!" he pushed himself to his feet and ran at Ryo, getting in his face, "I love her!"

"You let he die!" Ryo shouted, throwing a punch. Kazuya caught it.

"I won't fight you. We're friends, remember?" he questioned.

Ryo gave him an uppercut to the chest. Kazuya went back and lashed out a punch on instinct, striking Ryo across the face.

Before Ryo could return a blow, Shiro grabbed them both, "Stop this now!" he shouted, "I will not have you guys fighting each other! I know you both lost someone precious and important, but right now is not the time to be doing this! We have a real enemy!"

Ryo glared at Kazuya, "Fine," he said, "I'll fight. I have the ability to fight. But I won't fight you, Kazuya. I hold you in blame of Shizuka's death, but I won't fight you."

"I'm sorry," Kazuya whispered, walking the other way.

Shiro looked at Ryo. Ryo watched him go for a few moments, and then went the other way.

"Kazuya?" Hiroshi asked. He had watched, but hadn't intervened. He had run to catch up, hoping to talk to the man he considered a friend, "Do you need to talk?"

"Go away," Kazuya told him, walking on.

Hiroshi stopped, "Be careful," Hiroshi told him.

* * *

Kazuya kept walking long after he had left the park. He walked through town, not paying attention to people, only thinking of Shizuka, of how he had failed. Maybe he deserved the blame.

As he walked he heard the sound of gunfire. That snapped him out of his thoughts, so he ran off. He ran past people who stood and listened, not doing anything about it. Kazuya couldn't blame them.

He rounded a corner and slowed to a stop to see a _Kaizo Ningen_ standing in the street, firing on civilians. They were fleeing, while one woman in particular tried to get inside of a building, but the doors wouldn't open. It soon became obvious she was the target, as the tiger _Kaizo Ningen_ focused his gunfire on her.

Kazuya ran, pulling on his helmet and snapping on the mouthpiece. He jumped between them, taking the gunfire to his chest. He hit the ground and rolled, feeling all of the pain in his chest. He looked up, getting a clear look at Tiger.

He had dark colored boots on that rose up to just about his knees. There were bolts and chains wrapped around his boots, going up to his dark red kneepads, where the chains connected in. The rest of his pants were black, rising up to a gray colored belt area, crisscrossed with chains.

The rest of his body was designed like a tiger's pelt. White, orange-yellow, and black. He had defined muscles along his chest and enlarged pectoral muscles in a white color, like the underside of a tiger's belly would be. Around the rest of his body he had the striped orange and black colors, giving him a thick body, muscled even under the leather.

He had red shoulder pads that had chains hooked into them, circling down his upper arms until his elbow pads, which were also red. Halfway between the ends of his fingers and his elbows he had black gloves, filled with studs along the backs.

His mask was that of a ferocious tiger. It looked very lifelike, with a mouth set into a permanent growl, with the lower jaw appearing to be the mouthpiece that was connected separately. He had two red eyes glaring out from his face, staring at Kazuya.

In each hand he held a handgun, and he had another few guns strapped across his back, it looked like. He was a _Kaizo Ningen_, but seemed to still rely on handheld weaponry.

Kazuya picked himself up and made a mad dash for the foe. He turned his guns on Kazuya, figuring that the Rider was the more important target. But Kazuya was into his body too quickly, ramming a fist into his face. He stumbled back, unable to fire, unable to see. Kazuya kept close, beating both arms to the sides and sending a rapid flurry of punches up and down Tiger's chest.

Finally he rammed an uppercut into Tiger's jaw to send him reeling. He dropped both handguns. But Kazuya ran in close again, jumping forward for a punch. But Tiger had regained enough sense by then to twist his both and kick, striking Kazuya in the side. Kazuya hit the ground and rolled. He came up onto a knee and hand, watching Tiger take a shotgun off of his back and lift it with one hand. He rammed the end of the barrel into Kazuya's chest and pulled the trigger, blasting Kazuya back with a scream of pain.

Tiger put the shotgun onto his back and walked towards the woman, producing another handgun. He cocked it and lifted it for her, taking aim. An explosion hit his body, blasting him aside, making him lose his handgun. Ryo walked in, another shuriken in hand.

Tiger scrambled for his handgun, lifting it and shooting at Ryo. Ryo dodged to the side and kept back, rather than engage directly. But because of that, Tiger was able to lift his handgun and fire on the woman again.

Someone else shouted out instead. It was Hiroshi, fully suited. He fell to a knee after his swoop in. He was determined to save her, to save this life.

"Too many people have died so far," he panted in pain, "I won't let you take his life too!"

Three more rounds struck Hiroshi in the chest, taking him down. As Ryo tried to get in, he was fired on, keeping him back. His shuriken went wide as well. Tiger lifted his gun and was about to pull the trigger.

"Die!" Tiger growled.

Someone kicked the gun from his hand. Tiger turned his head to see the tarnished and damaged suit of Hopper. Hongo had appeared. He lowered his leg, lifting one arm up and leaving the other down, ducking the wild hook from Tiger and ramming his arm that was up into Tiger's ribcage. He drew his other arm up into a hook, striking Tiger in the side.

Hongo kept in close, pummeling him with speedy attacks. He evaded or blocked any blow Tiger threw at him. He wasn't going to be stopped. He followed up with a hook to the face, then an uppercut to the chest, followed by jumping up and lashing out a kick from the side, throwing Tiger back.

"Why…what purpose does the leader have in intervening?" Tiger hissed in demand, reaching for a gun.

Hongo ran forward and jumped up, coming at him with a flying side kick. As Tiger lifted the shotgun, he realized Hongo's attack was too close. And he was faster than the Shocker had planned. He took the kick to the chest, his arm going wide and firing off the shell as he was thrown back from the sheer power behind Hongo's kick.

As Tiger hit the ground he exploded, his internal components going on him. Hongo turned away from the explosion and walked towards Hiroshi and the woman, snapping his mouthpiece off and lifting his helmet off of his head. He walked up the short flight of stairs to Hiroshi and the woman, crouching by them.

"It's been too long, Asuka-chan," he said sincerely, almost a little sadly, "I'm…I'm sorry about a decade ago… I regret everything," he told her.

She nodded. She was still pretty for her age, in her lower thirties. Dark of hair, fair of complexion. She took Hongo's extended hand, coming up to her feet with him.

Hiroshi walked past the two of them, going down to where Ryo was walking over. Kazuya was coming over as well, gripping his chest. His suit was tarnished, cut up from the bullets he had taken, ripped open. Blood was seen coming out, running down his suit.

The three watched as Hongo and the woman – Asuka – left them. Hiroshi looked at both of the other men, all helmets in their arms.

"Now what?" Hiroshi asked.

Kazuya didn't say anything. He just walked away from them. Hiroshi noticed and turned, "Kazuya!"

Kazuya didn't slow.

"It's not your fault," Hiroshi said.

Kazuya stopped when he said that. He didn't look back, only forward. "It is my fault. I don't deserve to be a Kamen Rider," he said, softly, but loudly enough for the other two to hear him.

Kazuya continued to walk. Hiroshi looked at Ryo, "Do you blame him?" he asked.

Ryo looked off at Kazuya as he walked away, and then looked back to Hiroshi, "Honestly...I don't know," he said. He looked back after Kazuya, "I just don't know. I did know…but I think that was just misplaced anger. He loved my sister, I know that. I know what happened, and…I don't know what to think."

The two just watched Kazuya leave, Hiroshi nodding idly.

* * *

Kazuya walked alone once more, stopping and leaning against a wall. The streetlights were starting to come on, so night was upon them. There was a cool breeze in the city. He wished it would be darker, but the city light kept the dark at bay. The dark would do Kazuya some good, he figured. It would be nice. The dark, the cold breeze…

"Be thankful you're alive," a voice told him.

Kazuya turned his head to see a man in dark clothing standing near him with a rose pendant necklace around his neck. He wasn't sure who this man was.

"Get over it," the man told him, "I got over the loss of the woman I loved with time. It takes time, but acting like this isn't helping at all. Healing is a process that one must go through, to become a Kamen Rider."

"Who are you?" Kazuya demanded, "How dare you speak about Shizuka's death?"

The man smirked, "I'm the strongest." He put his hands in his pockets and walked past Kazuya, "Remember. Get past your pain to be a hero. Don't wallow in it."

"Thank you," Kazuya said

"For telling you what you need to know?" he questioned.

"For saving me from Titan," Kazuya told him.

Shigeru didn't say anything. He just started to walk again. And once he was away from Kazuya, walking into the streets where there were more people, he felt truly alone.

"I miss you, Yuriko…"

Kazuya moved off of the wall and started to walk again. As he took another corner he stopped, seeing something he didn't want to see.

Titan. And a horde of Combatmen at his back.

"You're dead!" Kazuya shouted, "I saw you die!"

"I'm standing right here. Right in front of you. Do I look dead to you?" Titan questioned, looking exactly the same as before.

Kazuya swore and threw his shirt aside, revealing his belt. He ran forward, fully suited and jumped forward, ready to punch at Titan.

Nobody moved. Only Kazuya. No Combatmen moved to try to stop him. Titan didn't move to block or evade. No. Only Kazuya moved.

At the last moment Titan dodged back, avoiding the punch. Kazuya looked up, seeing a new suit on Titan, who was lowering a mask over his face, his mouth exposed.

"This is what I have become!" Titan exclaimed, throwing his arms to the side to show off his body.

He had black boots rising up to nearly his knees, with studs along the outsides. He had black leather pants, with black kneepads, unadorned. This rose up to a gray/white colored belt with small spikes mounted in it. From his waist on up he had gray/black and white armor. Muscle definition in his chest area was there, along with white/gray rounded shoulder armor.

His arms were in black leather, melding perfectly with his gloves. His body, upon closer inspection, seemed to have small spikes coming out of the leather, for very close combat. It appeared there were some along the boots as well, and the outsides of the arms.

Down his back he had some spikes. They were long, but not erect; rather, they sloped down as he stood tall and strong. His mask revealed what he was; a porcupine. He had two red eyes set into a black face of the rodent-like animal, along with spikes emerging from the top of his head, standing erect and angled back.

"Now, fear me for what I have become, and for what I always was," Titan hissed, "As a psychic, and as Needle!"

He jumped forward and threw a series of rapid punches into Kazuya's chest. Kazuya's armor was damaged, and his wounds were reopening with each blow, the small spikes doing damage to him. As he took a punch and was sent stumbling back, Needle reached to his back, pulling out two spikes. He held them like he would swords, slowly approaching Kazuya.

Kazuya gripped his chest and looked up. Titan was upon him, slashing with both. The ends dug through Kazuya's armor, sending him back and to the ground. The weapons were spun around and angled down to impale Kazuya. Kazuya couldn't evade very well, taking one through the gut.

He gasped out in pain, blood splashing out through the gap in his helmet and mouthpiece as blood ran out of the wound as well.

He pulled Kazuya up by pulling on the quill. He kicked Kazuya off of the weapon and slashed him twice more, sending him stumbling around. He hit the ground and rolled, unable to get up.

Titan dropped his weapons and walked over, grabbing Kazuya by the scarf and pulling him up to his feet, "I want you to stand," the man hissed, leaving Kazuya swaying on his feet, unable to fight back.

As Titan walked away from Kazuya, the Rider wondered if he could try to switch gloves and get an attack in. He couldn't fight physically, he knew that. Maybe a surprise attack? Did he have the power left to make his arms obey him?

"You'll die like the woman," Titan hissed, turning once he was back with the Combatmen. He lifted his right arm to his left shoulder, grabbing a needle – a smaller one, not one of his sword needles – and he threw his arm forward in an arc, releasing it at the apex.

The needle went through Kazuya's throat, sticking all the way through it. Blood welled out both ends, running down his chest and back. As he fell, he let out a gurgled final breath.

"Shizuka…"

He hit the ground.

Kazuya Oki was dead.

Titan looked back at the Combatmen, removing his helmet and tucking it under his arm, the spikes sticking out and away from him, "Go," he told the group, "Go and commence the mission!"

The Combatmen let out their "Eeeh!" sounds and ran off, heading through the city, nearing around one hundred in number.

"Go and kill the woman who knows too much," he hissed.

* * *

Hongo and Asuka sat at a diner, having coffee. Hongo stirred his, adding in a few packets of sugar to Asuka's amusement.

"Still?" she asked.

"Still," he said with a weak smile.

"You don't change," she said, "On the outside, or inside."

He nodded once, "Asuka…why was Shocker after you like that?" he asked, looking from his drink to her.

She stared at him for a few moments, then reached into her pocket and slid out an SD card, putting it on the table and sliding it across to him. "That's why," she said.

He lifted the card up, "What's on it?"

"A Shocker facility," she told him, "I was out reporting in the mountains, and I ended up getting some pictures of it. It was well hidden, deep in the mountains. It looked important, so I got pictures of it, once I saw the Shocker emblem."

He nodded, "You put yourself in danger, but it helps us," Hongo said, "Just don't do it again," he smiled.

She smiled back at him, "I can't promise anything."

He nodded, slipping the card into his shirt pocket, "We'll put this to good use. Thank you, Asuka-chan."

"No problem," she said.

And then there was silence as they both drank. Even after putting their cups down, silence. It was awkward. They hadn't seen each other in nearly a decade, and it hadn't ended the best. Hongo looked at her, then back to his drink when she looked to him. She looked at her drink then too.

And so they sat there, trying to find something to say.

* * *

As the morning dawned, the police were everywhere. With the Combatmen flooding the streets, the police were responding with force, shooting, but it wasn't always working. The police weren't able to kill them quickly enough, and people were being hurt.

Hongo and the others were meeting in the park again. The sound of gunfire was able to be heard from there.

"We have the location of a Shocker base, thanks to Asuka," he told the others, "We're going to attack." He looked at Hiroshi, "I want you to go and scout it, if you feel up for it."

He nodded, "I fixed my antigravity. I'm up for it. I want to prove myself."

Hongo nodded, "I appreciate that," he said. He looked at Ryo, "I want you to go with him."

Ryo nodded, "I will. But I want you to promise me you'll stop this attack. I was a cop, I want this stopped now."

Hongo nodded, "I understand. We'll do what we can," he said, "The rest of us will be here to fight. We'll stop them."

Everyone nodded; they were all in agreement of the plan.

"Has anyone seen Kazuya?" Hongo asked.

"No," Shiro said.

"I haven't," Keisuke added.

"No," Daisuke said.

Ryo shook his head.

"He didn't come home last night," Hiroshi said, "I have a spare key. He hasn't been there."

"We'll have to hope he joins the fight," Hongo said, "Now, go."

"Right," Hiroshi said, taking the document that Hongo held out. He looked at the directions and nodded, heading one way with Ryo, while the others went the other way, everyone revealing their belts – except for Daisuke, who lifted his arm.

Two Riders flew off in one direction with the antigravity, while four ran into the town, ready to fight.

* * *

After about half an hour's worth of flight, the base was in sight. It was surrounded by trees and rocks, making it harder to see, but the directions helped. Holding onto Ryo with one hand the entire way was tiresome, but they were able to land now.

Hiroshi saw a helipad rising up out of a section of rock, landing there with Ryo. They looked down at the facility, seeing that it was built into the rock face itself. It was built into the mountain, while part of it was the metal facility that the pictures had shown.

"There," Ryo said, pointing down to a runway.

Hiroshi nodded, grabbing Ryo and floating them both down. As soon as they set down they both took off running for the facility. But Combatmen were already emerging from their work. Some were at the helipad's structure, rushing from that, while others were inside the mouth of the facility, running at them from ahead.

"Ready?" Ryo asked.

Hiroshi nodded, not sure if he was.

Ryo jumped forward and kicked two of them. He span around and punched one at their side before throwing him into two more.

Hiroshi met the opposition before them. He used his visor, trying to follow the instructions coming up as it read the situation. He ducked the punch and threw a punch into the face of the Combatman before jumping and using his antigravity to let one at his side crash into the punched one. He landed and span around, giving a kick to both with the same roundhouse.

He continued to follow instructions, using basic combat, taking advantage of his antigravity to fight. He would get above them and strike at their heads, then attack from one spot, then another. That was working fairly well, at least, and he appreciate the visor's data taking the antigravity into account

Soon he saw that Ryo had cleared a path. Only a few Combatmen were left, and Ryo was ahead of him, "Come on!" the other man shouted, running off ahead. Hiroshi turned around and kicked one Combatman, but took a punch from another. He stumbled and ran off to join Ryo, rather than fight, which clearly wasn't his forte.

As soon as they entered the facility they turned into a corridor, wide enough for about half a dozen people to move side-by-side. They ran through the bleak metal hallway before being assaulted by a series of small, thrown needles.

The two stopped, lifting their arms for protection, but it didn't entirely help. They looked out, seeing Titan approaching them, pulling his mask on over the top of his face as he walked, smiling grimly. "It's time to take you two out, just like your friend last night."

"Kazuya?" Hiroshi hissed, "Did you…did you kill Kazuya?" he shouted.

"I did," Titan answered, throwing more needles.

Ryo dodged to the side and ran for him while Hiroshi took the hits. Ryo jumped for him with a shot, throwing a punch. Titan blocked, using his small needles in his arms to wound Ryo's arm. But it didn't slow him. He rammed a punch into Titan's chest to knock him back. Hiroshi ran and jumped forward, using a double kick to the chest to knock him farther back.

As Titan regained his footing, he saw the Combatmen coming in from behind. Ryo span around, throwing a shuriken. It detonated in the air around them, eliminating the men they ignored at the entrance. He span around, forming his sword from his leg armor, the remaining shuriken dropping to the ground around him.

"Go," Ryo told Hiroshi as Titan drew a quill sword, "I'll hold him off."

Hiroshi nodded. He stayed back as Titan jumped forward, slashing. Ryo parried and grabbed Titan's arm with his free hand, feeling the small spikes digging into his hand, "Now!"

Hirohi ran around them, heading off ahead. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. They were supposed to scout. Did that mean to just see if it was there – which they knew – or did it mean to go inside and find out what they could?

What were they doing, anyway?

"I'll kill you this time," Titan told Ryo.

"No," Ryo said, "You'll die this time by my hand. You killed my sister. You killed Kazuya, the man who loved her. My sister and her future husband are dead because of you!" he shouted, punching for Titan's face. The man's psychic reflexes helped him dodge his head to the side, even with Ryo's speed.

"I know," Titan hissed, smiling, "And I'll add you to that list. I promise you that."

* * *

Hiroshi continued to run through the facility. The hallways all looked the same, and there were some doors. He tried a few, but they were sealed. So much for scouting anything inside. Besides, he was sure he was lost by this point.

As he walked into the next area, through a doorway, he saw a railing ahead of him. He looked over, seeing something down below. It was another room. This was new, at least.

Before he could do anything, Combatmen came from behind him, grabbing him and pulling him into their group. He took a series of punches from multiple sides before being thrown forward, hitting the railing hard and going over the side. He hit his belt, but couldn't get the antigravity working.

He hit the ground hard with a loud thud sound. It was at least a two story drop, it looked like from his current position.

He slowly came to his feet, hearing a voice speak from nowhere, as if in his mind, or from everywhere around him. It was hard to tell.

_You…you're a Kamen Rider. You and your kind are doomed to fail._

Hiroshi looked around. He saw a throne ahead of him, facing towards where he dropped from. He looked behind himself, seeing just the wall. This room had nothing, just a throne, wall, and stairs.

A sound hit him, dropping him to his knees. He let out a scream that went on for a few hallways, echoing, reverberating. The sound was a terrible pain, great anguish. What was this? This was torture, at the very least. It was something he would wish for death to relive him from.

_This is why you shall fail. You won't survive it, nor will the other man with you. And when I broadcast it out to the world, my _Kaizo Ningen_ will be unstoppable!_

Hiroshi was screaming yet, but he could still hear perfectly. That too was madness, to him.

_When it's broadcast, normal humans will fall much faster. They will be subservient, or they will die._

He couldn't let that happen. No. The Riders couldn't let it happen, and he was one of them, even if he didn't bear the title yet. He looked ahead, at the throne, and started to drag himself. He dug his toes into the ground, trying to push himself forward, clawing for any ground he could, trying to move just a little more.

He came to his feet, walking forward slowly. It was like there was a pressure weighing him down. A pressure he couldn't deal with, but he had to try.

He forced himself to run, running for the throne. He could hear the voice laughing at his futility, but ignored it. He leapt up, jumping for the throne with a flying side kick, using all of his power to be able to jump, let alone move.

As soon as he hit the throne it was shattered. He hit the ground right in front of where it had been, seeing a ladder leading down. The throne was hiding it. He crawled, grabbing at the top rung and lowering himself, climbing down. He felt like he would fall, just from the weakness in his body.

He slipped. It got to him. He fell and hit the ground hard, taking more wounds he couldn't afford, especially not with the pain, the sound. He rolled over, looking ahead. There were rows of machinery filling the room. It hurt a lot more.

This was where it was generated from. He felt like he would die, but he knew he had to stop it before that happened.

* * *

As Ryo continued to fight with Titan, the Rider was slowing. The sound was getting to him, making his moves slower, sloppier. He could barely lift his sword, taking a series of rapid slashes and cuts. His suit was cut open, blood was running down it.

"This is the power of a Shocker," Titan told him, "And the power of a psychic!"

Ryo looked on ahead. He could see Combatmen unable to move, "So…you're shielding yourself?"

"I am," he hissed, "But it will be refined. When it's done, only Shockers will be able to exist within the sound!" He slashed hard, cutting Ryo across one shoulder, the chest, and the other shoulder, throwing him back. He hit the ground hard as Titan approached.

Ryo slowly rose, his sword clattering to the ground.

"You can't even hold it!" Titan laughed, running forward; ready to impale him, "Die!"

Ryo managed to lift his right arm up between them. And once he was too close, it was too late to stop.

"No!" Titan shouted, seeing the shuriken in hand. Ryo had picked it up when he was down.

"Yes," Ryo hissed as it went off between their bodies.

Ryo found himself with a huge black mark across his chest, but it was worth it. He had gotten him. He slowly rose, finding his body's composition a wonderful thing, for being able to help him move like this. He looked ahead, seeing Titan struggling to get up. He had clearly taken more damage. His body must have been more human than machine.

Ryo closed his eyes, focusing all of his strength. The strength of body, and the strength of his machinery.

"Shizuka," he whispered for strength, running forward. He leapt up, using a flying side kick at Titan. The _Kaizo Ningen_ attempted to use his arms to block, but the kick smashed into him, throwing his arms aside with the force, driving his leg further into his foe's chest and throwing him down the hallway, at the downed Combatmen.

He hit the ground once, bouncing. He exploded in mid-bounce, taking out most of the Combatmen with him as Ryo hit the ground, out of energy, watching ahead.

"Shizuka…Kazuya…," he whispered, unable to move.

* * *

In the city, the four were fighting hard. Hongo ducked and returned blows in rapid succession, using speed to make up for his lack of strength, while Shiro would catch and return less blows, using his stronger body to his advantage.

The two fought almost back-to-back, since Shiro had a combination of Hongo's and Ichimonji's compositions. It made sense to fight together, and it was working rather well.

Meanwhile, Keisuke was using his Ridol to fight Combatmen nearby, using it as a sword to smash them down and ram them. He ducked one and kicked it, switching to the rope and lashing it out, binding one around the neck and dragging him forward, smashing him into a few.

Daisuke was next to him, using his reflexes to dodge and slash with his blades and claws, fighting ferociously. He kept closer to the ground, leaping into the groups and attacking, biting them even. He took wounds when he was getting in so close, but he was dealing out far more damage than he was taking.

And even Shigeru had joined them in the fight. He was throwing out electrical attacks, draining electricity from a streetlamp for help whenever he needed to. He was an immense help, as he was very strong, as he claimed.

But even then, the Riders were being forced back by sheer numbers. Shigeru took a series of blows and hit the ground, rolling back. Keisuke took one more out with a headshot from his Ridol, but took two punches to the head and one to the chest, being knocked away.

Daisuke was slowing. It was starting to get to him, the hits to the chest and head. Even if he was doing more damage than he was taking, he was still taking a lot. He took one more double fisted blow to the head and hit the ground, his head smashing into it.

Shiro and Hongo were both being overwhelmed. They couldn't move their limbs like they wanted. They were being overrun, swamped. They took more blows, unable to block properly, and were forced back.

The Riders stood together, panting, pained.

"There are too many," Keisuke muttered.

"It's not possible for the enemy to win. Not with me here," Shigeru said, though he was clearly not in the best condition, panting, pained. He was partially bent over, not willing to admit his wounds. He charged forward with a shout, plowing through with his electrical energy.

The others joined in, running into the fight.

* * *

Hiroshi managed to come to his feet and stand, at least getting used to the presence of the pain. He looked ahead, seeing someone moving among the machinery.

He walked out, standing about twenty feet from Hiroshi. It was Tiger, handgun in hand. He lifted it, turning his head to look at Hiroshi, down his side and his arm, to the sight. He was trained on Hiroshi's head.

"I was revived to be this room's guardian," Tiger said, "And the Great Leader has granted me immunity as such. Something I'm sure you wish you had!"

He shot multiple times. Hiroshi dodged, forcing Tiger to re-aim his weapon, shooting Hiroshi multiple times in the chest. Hiroshi didn't give up. He put all of his mental energy into running forward, trying to grapple with Tiger.

But once he got close, it backfired. Tiger rammed his gun into Hiroshi's chest, firing pointblank until the clip was empty. He kicked Hiroshi back, leaving him bleeding and dying on the ground as he ejected his magazine.

"That was stupid," Tiger told him, cocking the gun.

"I'm a Kamen Rider…," Hiroshi groaned, "I can't stop…"

"You look stopped to me," Tiger hissed.

Hiroshi slowly came to his feet, but the gun was at his head.

"Die."

Hiroshi slammed his right arm up, using his palm into Tiger's elbow to shatter it. He wasn't sure how he found the strength to do it, but he did. The gun dropped, and he rammed his other fist into Tiger's gut, knocking him back.

"How?" Tiger shouted.

"My will is too strong to quit!" Hiroshi shouted at him, running for him. He thought of Shido, his mentor. The man had died for him, in a sense. He had given him the tools to fight, so he had to fight.

As he closed in, the program began. It was boxing. He used a series of rapid and strong punches to the chest on Tiger. He followed up with an uppercut to the gut, and a hook to the face. He followed up with more rapid jabs to the chest, adding in the face as well.

As Tiger stumbled back, Hiroshi jumped up, kicking both feet into Tiger as he pulled off a backflip. The kick sent Tiger stumbling back, into the machinery itself. As soon as he collided, the kick's damage had been done. The force caused Tiger and the machinery to explode as Hiroshi landed, turning and running for the ladder, the pain gone as the sound was ceased.

He grabbed the ladder and climbed as fast as he could as the room exploded. Flames raced up after him, enveloping him as he was nearly at the top. But he came out alive, if severely burned and wounded, stumbling away from the hole in the ground.

Hiroshi hit his belt to try it again. This time it slowly started to activate, so he jumped up, floating up over the wall as the room below was lost in the explosion. He landed by the railing and ran, looking for Ryo as he could hear more and more of the facility being destroyed in the explosion, crumpling around him, behind him.

The voice screamed at him. He could still hear it clearly in his mind, even with the explosions. But every moment the voice was weaker, no longer in his mind, but all around, being drowned out by the explosion. But the screams of anger became screams of pain and agony soon enough.

"Ryo! Hiroshi shouted.

The other Rider was still on the ground. He looked to see Hiroshi running. He could feel the facility shaking, and slowly came up, taking Hiroshi's hand and using the help to come to his feet and run after him. They ran together to the airfield, where Hiroshi jumped with Ryo, both of them taking flight and leaving the exploding facility behind.

* * *

In the streets, the Combatmen suddenly began to stop. They were melting, as if they had died, but it was sudden. There was no reason for it. They would just drop and dissolve. The Riders looked at each other, unsure of what had happened, but they all had an idea.

One by one they removed their mouthpieces and helmets, looking out in the vague direction of the mountains.

"They did it," Hongo said.

Shigeru smiled, "Good job."

They waited, seeing the two after a time. They wanted to be there to see them arrive, even Shigeru. When they set down on the ground, the Riders moved to them, except for Shiro and Shigeru.

"What are you going to do?" Shiro asked the other man.

"I don't need to join you guys," he said, "Shocker is defeated, after all."

"How do you know that?" Shiro asked.

"Can't you just feel it?" Shigeru asked.

Shiro looked at the two whom had just arrived, "I don't know…but I'm sure it's over. I have more than feeling. I have faith in them."

"Assuming that the base had the Great Leader," Shigeru said.

"Assuming, yes," Shiro said, "But you said you could feel it."

Shigeru nodded, "Well, we'll find out soon, I guess." The two walked over to join the others.

"Yeah," Hiroshi said, "I could hear this voice in my mind. I…I think it was their leader?"

"It had to be," Hongo said, "The way you describe it, it sounds like a leader to me."

"If he's gone, I want to go," Daisuke said, "I need to find the Gaga Armlet."

"We'll get there," Hongo told him, "But first, we need to do something." He looked at Hiroshi and Ryo, "You two…you did wonderfully. You saved us; you saved Japan, and probably the world. You two are true Kamen Riders, true bearers of the title."

"Thank you," Hiroshi said, bowing, "Sincerely."

"Is it necessary?" Ryo asked, "Shocker's gone. Does our title still bear meaning?"

Hongo nodded, "Yes. The name has become a symbol for those who stand against Shocker. For us; for heroes in this world. It's a symbol of peace, of hope. Even with Shocker gone, our name can remain that symbol for people. Another enemy may arise, or Shocker may revive in some form. I'm sure other bases exist, and other executives may try to rebuild, if any survive. But if nothing else, if religion fails people, if the military fails, if everything, even God and Buddha fail, we will still be there. The people will still have the Kamen Riders."

End

* * *

I want to leave this with a note. The original would have been more focused on Super 1 being an Interpol creation, with Skyrider and ZX being Shocker creations. Skyrider, a child saved by Great Leader, and ZX, the same. He'd have had most of his Spirits abilities, minus form switching, as Great Leader possessed his body. He'd have eventually been freed of the control, and Super 1 would have swayed Skyrider to join the fight.

Originally it would have only been Tiger as the enemy _Kaizo Ningen_ as well, but there would have been a fight with Shocker Riders, Imit-Amazon, etc. Anything from the old shows like that, along with an actual fight with Great Leader (which would have been a series of Rider Kicks after he starts using snakes to attack), and no deaths on the Rider side.

The rewritten story, I felt, did a lot more for the characters. It was more focused on them than the original was and gave them their own arcs, of sorts. I also thought of including Asuka, which felt like a good move to me.

Anyway, my next projects are going to be a Super Sentai version of The First, along with a Space Sheriff one. Two movies each.

It'll be a bit, however. My next goal is to write the final season of Kyle XY, so look forward to my future works, I guess.


End file.
